Cutting tools typically have a cutter head with two jaws each of which is provided with a cutting edge and each of which is attached, typically by a bolt, to its own handle. The jaws are positioned in an opposing relationship to each other and are held together in this position by straps, usually metal straps, located on the top and bottom of the jaws. The straps are bolted to the jaws, and lockplates, also usually of metal, are normally mounted over the straps and are also bolted to the jaws. Typically one bolt is used for each jaw to hold the straps and the lockplates in place on both sides. This bolt passes through a hole in the jaw. In operation, pressure on the handles of the cutting tool which are connected to the jaws causes them to turn around the bolts therethrough such that each jaw pivots around the axis through the center of its bolt. Thus, the jaws are rotated in opposite directions around separate centers of motion.
A disadvantage of this cutting tool is that the handles cannot be spread as far apart as one would like. Thus, when a wire or cable is cut, the arc through which a handle moves is only about 25.degree.. As a result, a greater force is required on the handle to receive the same total leverage at the cutting edge. Total leverage is defined as the ratio of the force at the cutting edge to the force at the end of the handle.
It would be desirable, therefore, if there was a cutting tool which overcame the disadvantages of existing cutting tools and enabled the user to exert less force on the handle but through a greater distance to achieve the total leverage necessary to cut the wire.